1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, conventionally, electric circuits such as a control circuit for controlling the image forming operation, and a high-voltage power supply circuit are attached to a main frame placed in the back side of the apparatus main unit, in a state where the electric circuits are housed in a metal-made box or surrounded by a metal plate. In an apparatus such as the image forming apparatus, the electric circuits which are housed in a metal-made box or surrounded by a metal plate are protected from electromagnetic wave noise by grounding the main frame of the apparatus main unit, and circuit boards such as printed circuit boards which are placed in the apparatus main unit and inside a metal-made box or a metal plate is protected from externally generated electromagnetic wave noise by the metal-made box or the metal plate.